transcending_the_nine_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Tan Tan
Tan Tan (谈谈) is the childhood friend and junior of Chu Yang at the Beyond the Heavens Sect. The two of them were both raised by and had studied under the same master, Meng Chao Ran, at the Purple Bamboo Garden. He is a Divine Clan Member, he was called king by some of its members so his position is clearly extremely high Physical Appearance That face was not ugly. It had two large eyes, a straight and prominently arched nose, small mouth and a pair of dashing eyebrows. All the above features sat on a white and smooth face, which was neither scrawny nor obese. However, the most bizarre thing was that, although his eyes were large and filled with vigor, the distance between both eyes were quite large. One eye was just beside his left ear, while the other eye… and his right ear seemed like neighbours. His eyebrows were dashing; they were straight with a slight outward slant. It was just that, although they were like two swords, one of the swords was pointed at the Heavens while the other sword looked as if it were ready to cut through Hell itself — both were headed in completely opposite directions! His nose was also very straight and prominently arched. It was just… that his nose was maybe just a little too straight and prominent. The bridge of his nose was like a mountain range, drawing a distinct border between both eyes! It was exactly like the Milky Way, separating the Weaver Girl and the Cowherd apart, forcing them to look at each other from afar. These eyes, even if he were to become cross-eyed and have each eye look at the other… ah, it would still be quite difficult. His mouth was also very small, even rosy. However, a delicate, rosy mouth on the face of a man… especially on the face of such a man… It looked like a dish — A piece of snow-white tofu, topped with a completely red cherry placed … To say that his appearance had character… just didn't make it anymore! His appearance had way too much character, and it seemed like there was no one else in the world who looked like him. Story Tan Tan was Chu Yang's good friend, and both had been orphaned, or rather, abandoned. Their Teacher had found the two of them and raised them. First Timeline When Chu Yang was nineteen, Tan Tan had left on a journey. Shortly after, Chu Yang received news of Tan Tan's death. Up until his own death, Chu Yang had never found out how Tan Tan had died. Who exactly was his enemy?! He had investigated endlessly but did not find even a single clue. Tan Tan's death impacted Chu Yang greatly back then. It had made the already withdrawn Chu Yang even more sombre and withdrawn … Trivia * The first 'Tan' meant 'Speech', and the second 'Tan' was the Chinese word for 'Epiphyllum'. It was a pleasant name which people generally liked. Others